Take Two?
by Entei7800
Summary: Christoph has feelings for Rosa; he loved her from the beginning. But how can he show his feelings when he's the famous idol Christoph?


**Take Two...?**

***I do not own Pokémon or its characters. (Maybe after my other stories are finished, I'll extend this.)**

**One-Shot **

_"CHRISTOOOPH!" _Irate fury was apparent in my Manager's voice. I uttered a screech, trying to keep my balance on the chair. I was deathly somnolent, and any intelligent or rational thought in my head was shut down by the simple idea of sleep. But I was awake, nonetheless. Groaning, I stood up, and trudged out of my dressing room. He was standing at the edge of the set, his face utterly crimson. It could have toasted my POP tart (Get it? I'm a Pop sing-nevermind.) He was impatient. I mumbled a response, "What is it, boss?"

A feminine giggle came from him, and my eyes snapped open in astonishment. A wry smirk crept across his face. I had known him for three years, and now he's had a- "Good to know you're awake, Christoph. This is Rosa. Or Mei. She doesn't really have a preference of name. You guys are going to be working together for Nimbasa's _The Liepard King. _Simba, Nala, you know?"

I was about to come up with a snide remark, when that name slammed into me like a ton of bricks. I personally called her Rosa, but since when had she become famous? She rarely mentioned things like that; she had commented on having become the Champion of Unova and both the PWT, and even the Musical and scaling the Black Tower. But Pokestar Studios? That was mind-blowing!

And that wasn't it. It was that I never wanted her to know my true identity. Ever since we met. I mean, I'm a popular idol, chased by fans daily, and always on the move. What happens if she finds out?

I barely noticed her hand jutted out, offered to me. "He pretty much said it all. I'm looking forward to working with you. You aren't very Serperior, are you?" she threw her head back and cackled. "Get it? Superior, Serperior-nevermind."

I sweatdropped and itched the back of my head nervously. "Uh, good one." I was petrified. Terror pumped through my adrenaline. She noticed my hesitation, and possibly how I was staring at her in complete horror. She stepped back, half-smiling warmly.

"Oh! Sorry!" I stuck out my hand, and she immediately shook it. "I'm Cur-Christoph! I've heard a lot about you!" I said through gritted teeth. It wasn't a complete lie. Rosa was one of my honorable, true best friends that probably would look at me as a normal kid, idol or no idol. "How do you teach a Serperior Outrage? You make it angry." I said lamely. She stared at me blankly, as if she didn't get the joke. Surely she did-

"Dude, that's Outrageous." She mumbled, and I burst into laughter. I probably shouldn't have laughed so hard, but I did anyways. She grinned at me. Then her Xtransceiver rung, blaring one of my own songs, "The Marine Tube Tunnel of Love," my personal favorite pop song I've sang. She glanced at it, then peered back to me. "Sorry, Christoph, but I have to go. I wish I could stay longer and get to know you, but N thinks he's found my cousin, Touko. I'll be back as soon as possible. Bye." With that, she kissed me on the cheek. Primrose blush blossomed over my cheeks, and I tried not to gasp. She spun on her heel, not interacting with me further, and hurried outside.

There was a sharp silence. My Manager awaited my reaction. I gave him a reaction, alright. "WHY?!" I bellowed, resting my forehead in my palms, and dropping to my knees. My Manager scoffed. "Wow. Melodramatic much?"

I rose my head slightly out of my head to shoot him a frigid glare. "You don't understand, Julius..."

"Hey!' he scoffed. "Don't you _ever _call me Julius. It's either 'Manager' or 'Mr. Pokemonski.' Now, Christoph, tell me why this is such a bad idea. She's a uber famous movie star. She starred as the main character in Full Metal Cop. That's your favorite movie, right?" He pulled out a cigar, and lit it. The foul smell drifted underneath my nose, and I recoiled. "So what the hell is your deal?"

My glower became more defined, more stealthy. "Listen. My real name is 'Curtis,' remember?"

A sly look crossed his face. "Mm-hmm! But you are now, Christoph, and I'm allowed to reference to you as that."

"Let me finish! I didn't want her to know my real identity; she would only act like all those other noobs. So I told her my real name. I...didn't tell her my secret, and I still haven't. But ever since, I've realized she wouldn't care. She trusts me, Julius!"

"What did I just say?" he hissed. He prepared to throw his cigar at me, but at the same time, he remembered I was only seventeen. I tried not to taunt him into doing it, but only stood up, wiping the dust off my futuristic clothes. I abruptly stopped glaring, and turned around. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm calling Rosa. You never know if she might need help." I replied, abhorrent he would ask such a ridiculous, dumb question. He rolled his eyes and walked off set, repeating, "Melodramatic much?"

"Girly much, Julie?" I teased, and he scowled. He didn't bother insulting me; he just groaned, as if I were a pain. I clicked on Rosa's name."

A series of beeps followed. I almost lost hope on the fact that she would pick up. Then, there was an abrupt halt of a beep. I fumbled with my line, knowing she would see that I was Christoph, though the words Curtis would pop up. However, I was too late, and her smooth, serene face appeared. "Hey, Rosa," I grunted, still fumbling with technology. "I was just thinking about you..."

She noticed my difference, and opened her mouth to speak, when gratefully, it flickered to my usual appearance. Unfortunately, she didn't leave it there. "You work with Christoph? Why didn't you ever tell me that? We're going to dinner tonight, right?"

I hoped my sigh of relief didn't sound as sincere as I wanted it to be. "What should I wear?" I blurted. I brought my hand to my face as a facepalm. Why of course, Curtis, you can be an idiot without Christoph's permission. Totally. But I felt like I could faint when she said, "Surprise me."

Did she know...? Was this a secret invitation to telling her my secret? I couldn't tell, because she said. "You know what? I'd like to ride the Ferris Wheel first instead." With that, she hung up, rather hard at that. I could hear the slam echo in the background. I let out a sigh that quivered here and there. I had a choice to make, and in less than five minutes.

* * *

If I could strangle Curtis without going to jail, I would. "He's gonna ditch me, Jolteon! You know what, maybe I should leave. I understand if it was thirty minutes. But two hours? My fingers curled around Jolteon's sparky fur. She giggled, and electrocuted me softly. "You were excited to be traded with Espeon, weren't you?"

It whimpered. I wish N were hear, just to subdue my agitation of being blind as to if she really wanted to be traded or not. "C'mon. Curtis loves Electric types. We're friends, just like the two of us are. You'll love him. Well, if he would ever come." I jutted out my lip. Jolteon snuggled into my hair. I had worn it down for the sake of being presentable. It was summer, so I wore Touko's old outfit, minus that ridiculous vest of hers, jeez. "Well, I guess we have one more day...the hell?"

You see, I had already turned to vanish through the gates as if I were a forgotten ghoul, when I glanced at the crowd blocking the gates, screeching a unintelligble name. I guess since I had my hair down, I wasn't as recognizable. But I was still planning on dinner with Hugh. I muttered a few curses, beating my record for saying something dirty. "Yo! Outta the way, dudes, going to dinner! Obviously my friend _ditched _me, so I'd like to _leave, _please!" I bellowed loudly. I acknowledged how rude it was, but they seemed to separate. A little girl squealed, dashing up to me, her grin wide.

"Rosa! Oh, wow, two of them in one place! I liked the movie when you dressed up as a Princess! Can I have your autograph?" Her small hand was grasped in her mother's. "M-may I have one, too? I mean, for my son!"

"Sure!" I grinned exultantly, scribbling my name on the two notepads. I noticed the other name, but I didn't neseccarily have the time to read it. All I thought of was how much Hugh had made fun of me when I starred in that movie. I loved it, no matter what. Jolteon probably loved it as much as I did...

"Where's he moving to?" A newscaster yelled an ear-splitting yell. A vein of irritation pulsed in my forehead, when I realized the crowd was walking towards _me. _"He's going towards Rosa Mei, the famous girl worldwide! Do these two know each other?" Another remark, another pulse. Jolteon noticed the depth of my agitation and prepared a Thunderbolt. I began to quicken my pace. "Please, leave me be, I need to get to dinner!"

Like they cared, they just wanted their precious autograph. I felt an agile hand on my shoulder. For some reason, Jolteon didn't electrocute this idiot. I turned around, a livid scowl on my face. "What do you-"

It was Christoph. Still, I couldn't mask my shame. He seemed to pick up on this. "What's wrong, Rosa?"

"This crowd...and my friend didn't show up. But hey, at least you're here..." My smile was weak and fragile. He put on an artificial smile I had used so much before. He grinned at the crowd quickly, then back to me. In a lowered voice, he said, "I know how you feel, well, at least the crowd part. Hey, I-I-I've got an idea." he didn't start stammering; or sweating, for that matter, until he spurted this 'idea.' "Since I-I mean, this kid didn't show up, do you want to go to dinner? Then we can get to know each other a little bit better."

"Sounds great. Here...want a fancy way of traveling?"

He tilted his head, looking so innocent, you could fall to your knees just looking in those pure emerald orbs. "Go, N's Fire!"

I threw the Cherish Ball in the empty, azure air. My ivory-white Reshiram exploded out, astonishing the entire crowd. I climbed on, offering a hand to Christoph, which he gladly accepted. With that, like a fairy tale, we rode away.

Reshiram was quick transport. Jolteon had never rode on Reshiram, and it was hilarious to see the astounded look on her face. We spiraled down, and to the diner. I saw Hugh, pouting. We jumped off, and Hugh immediately pointed at Christoph. "Explain the next American Idol at your side."

"Well, you know him well enough. Come on, I'm starving." My stomach snarled in agreement, utterly famished.

"Fat ass," he muttered. I grinned, and punched him playfully. "Smartass."

I followed him, right at his heels. I strode in, pushing my weight into the obsidian doors. I would have gone in if Christoph didn't pull me back by the arm. "Hey, Rosa, you forgot. I can't believe you of all people would forget!" he threw his head back and guffawed. I stared at him, past the skeptical stage. Now he was bold? He was smirking a smirk that belonged to Ghetsis, just more mischievous. I shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Jolteon began to hiss. It crouched down, its ears flattened against its head. Sparks flew from its cheeks. "Ah ha ha ha!"

I swear my face brightened at the jingle of that laugh. It was like ringing the Celestial Tower Bells. "I rarely get time off work, Rosa. Of...of course I'd trade with you! That, I wouldn't want to miss! Ah ha ha ha!"

"What are you do..."

"Go, Jewels!" Christoph threw his Luster Ball in the air. As he did, the lime green ruffles on his shirt jumped different ways. Out came an...Espeon! "I got her from a friend named Bill when I was traveling in Kanto. Apparently, he likes Christoph, too!"

"Curtis!" I screeched, embracing him. He was vehement as I hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? Your job is awesome!"

"Ah ha ha...you know, I was afraid you'd be like all my other fans. They just chase me around. And...I really, really, just wanted a real friend that wouldn't just be my friend since I was famous."

"No." I pecked his cheek. He became a shade of rose. (Get it? Rose? Rosa...? I give up.) "Let's try this again. Take two."

He grinned, and pressed his lips against mine, pulling me into heavenly pleasure.

**_*Sucky ending, I know, my apologies..._**


End file.
